turystykafandomcom-20200214-history
Berlin
Berlin – stolica, siedziba rządu Republiki Federalnej Niemiec. Największe miasto Niemiec, na prawach kraju związkowego. Zajmuje powierzchnię ok. 892 km², zamieszkuje je 3,4 mln osób. Jest trzecim największym (po Londynie i Paryżu)[2]miastem w Unii Europejskiej. Berlin jest podzielony na dwanaście okręgów administracyjnych (Bezirk). Przez przestrzeń miejską przepływają m.in. rzeki Sprewa i Hawela, a ponadto znajduje się wiele jezior i zatok, w tym największe Müggelsee. Pierwsza wzmianka o mieście pochodzi z 1237. Berlin pełnił rolę historycznej stolicyBrandenburgii, Prus, Cesarstwa Niemieckiego, Republiki Weimarskiej i III Rzeszy. Po 1945 roku wschodnia część miasta była stolicą Niemieckiej Republiki Demokratycznej, natomiast pozostała tworzyła Berlin Zachodni – otoczona murem(od 1961 r.) enklawa na terenie NRD. Po zjednoczeniu Niemiec w 1990 roku Berlin został ponownie stolicą Niemiec, siedzibą prezydenta (od 1994 roku), niemieckiegoBundestagu (od 1999 roku) i Bundesratu (od 2000 roku). Berlin jest jedną z ważniejszych w Europie metropolii globalnych, ponadto ważnym węzłem komunikacyjnym Niemiec i Europy, zarówno kolejowym, lotniczym i drogowym. Ważny ośrodek naukowy, kulturalny i artystyczny (m.in. Kulturforum iMuseumsinsel). Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berlin# ukryj *1 Toponimia *2 Geografia **2.1 Klimat **2.2 Podział administracyjny *3 Historia *4 Gospodarka *5 Transport **5.1 Transport drogowy ***5.1.1 Autostrady **5.2 Transport kolejowy **5.3 Transport lotniczy *6 Kultura **6.1 Zabytki *7 Nauka i oświata *8 Religia *9 Sport *10 Przestępczość *11 Współpraca *12 Zobacz też *13 Przypisy *14 Linki zewnętrzne Toponimia Miasto powstało w miejscu grodu Kopanica (dzisiejsza dzielnica Berlina o nazwie Köpenick) założonego w IX wieku przez Słowian połabskich z plemienia Sprewianprzy ujściu rzeki Dahme do Sprewy. Językoznawcy wywodzą nazwę Berlin odprasłowiańskiego *brl oznaczającego bagno lub moczary i podają znaczenie nazwy jako miasto na bagnach[3]. Według hipotezy Reinholda Trautmanna Berlin jest zniekształconą nazwą Bralin (za czym przemawia m.in. zapis w dokumencie z 1215 nazwy miejscowości jako Braline) i pochodzi od nazwy osobowej Bral, czyli skróconej formy słowiańskiego imienia złożonego Bratosław[4]. Geografia Berlin leży we wschodniej części Niemiec. Położony jest nad rzeką Sprewą i Hawelą oraz ich dopływami. Sprewa w dzielnicy Spandau wpada do Haweli, prawego dopływu Łaby. Berlin znajduje się między płaskowyżami Barnim i Teltow. Leży około 90 km od granicy z Polską. Największa długość miasta w kierunku wschodnio-zachodnim wynosi około 45 km, największa długość w kierunku północno-południowym wynosi około 38 km. Najwyższe wzniesienie ma wysokość 115,4 m n.p.m., natomiast najniższy punkt leży na wysokości 34 m n.p.m.[5] Klimat http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Cityscape_Berlin.jpg]Okręg administracyjny Mitte Unter den Linden Miasto znajduje się w umiarkowanej strefie klimatycznej. Przeciętna temperatura roczna wynosi +9,1 °C, średnia roczna ilość opadów wynosi 581 mm. Najcieplejszymi miesiącami są lipiec (+14,3 °C) i sierpień (+14,1 °C), a najzimniejszy jest styczeń (–1,9 °C) i luty (–1,5 °C). Dokładną statystykę zawiera poniższa tabela: Podział administracyjny : Osobny artykuł: Okręgi administracyjne i dzielnice Berlina. Miasto podzielone jest na 12 okręgów administracyjnych (niem. Bezirk), które dzielą się na 96 dzielnic (niem. Ortsteil, czyli części miasta). Podział ten istnieje od 1 stycznia 2001, kiedy to w wyniku reformy administracyjnej zmniejszono liczbę okręgów administracyjnych z 23 do 12 w celu obniżenia kosztów. Każdy okręg ma oddzielny samorząd i prawa zbliżone do praw miejskich. thumb|400px Historia Obszar dzisiejszego Berlina był zamieszkiwany już przez przedstawicieli kultury halsztackiej, a nawet wcześniejszych kultur brązu. Germanie pojawili się tam w czasie wielkiej migracji z okresu ok. XIII-XII wieku p.n.e. Około 120 r. p.n.e. wzdłuż Sprewy musiały wędrować plemiona Cymbrów, Teutonów iAmbronów, podążających następnie przez dzisiejsze Czechy i Węgry do Italii i Galii. U progu nowej ery obszar ten był zamieszkały przez plemiona zwane Varni iSemnones. Mogli stać się oni później częścią związku zwanego Alamanami. W połowie V w. n.e. mieszkali tam Swebowie (czyli późniejsi Szwabowie, którzy przenieśli się na obszar dzisiejszej Badenii-Wirtembergii). Przemieszczali się i osiedlali także Sasi na obszarze między Sprewą i Odrą. Następnie pojawili się tam słowiańscy Lucice.Sprewianie założyli tam gród Kopanica, który później stał się dzielnicą Berlina – Köpenick. Nie wiemy, czy zepchnęli oni wszystkich mieszkańców na zachód czy osiedlali się obok tych, którzy zdecydowali się nie wędrować tylko pozostać na ziemi. Gdy na teren dzisiejszego Berlina dotarli wojowie Karola Wielkiego, to zamieszkiwany był on przez zachodniosłowiański związek plemienny określający się jako Hawelanie. W okresie następnym obszar ten ze względu na dobre połączenia rzeczne był infiltrowany przez wikingów. Wspólne działania księcia Polan oraz króla Niemiec doprowadziły do upadku wyrosłych już tam ośrodków protopaństwowych. Efektem było zaprzepaszczenie szansy na wyrośniecie trzeciego, obok Czech i Polski, państwa słowiańskiego w obszarze dorzecza Odry. Gdy państwo Polan okazało się zbyt słabe, aby przejąć pod swą kontrolę ów obszar, znalazł się on w całości pod kontrolą książąt Rzeszy. Utworzono z początku Nordmark, czyli Marchię Północną. Około 1200 obszar ten był już poddany pełnej kolonizacji niemieckiej głównie z Saksonii oraz terenów dzisiejszej Holandii. W swojej historii pełnił kilkakrotnie rolę stolicy różnych państw niemieckich: Marchii Brandenburskiej, Królestwa Prus, od 1864 r. stanowił stolicę Związku Północnoniemieckiego, a od 1871 zjednoczonych Niemiec – jako cesarstwa, a później Republiki Weimarskiej, III Rzeszy, NRD oraz współczesnych zjednoczonych Niemiec. Miasto Cölln (słowiańskie Kolno), położone na wyspie na Sprewie część podwójnego osiedla Berlin-Cölln, zostało po raz pierwszy wspomniane w 1237, zaś Berlin, położony na prawym (północnym) brzegu rzeki w 1244. W 1307 zbudowano wspólny ratusz dla obu miast. Od 1451 Berlin był rezydencją brandenburskich margrabiów i elektorów. W XVII wieku Berlin został rozbudowany o kilka przedmieść, a w 1701 podniesiony przezFryderyka I do rangi stolicy. Ponadto w 1709 zjednoczono miasta i gminy Berlin, Cölln, Friedrichswerder, Dorotheenstadt i Friedrichstadt w jedno miasto Berlin. Wkrótce powstały dalsze przedmieścia. Obszar miasta został ponownie rozszerzony w 1861, gdy włączono miejscowości Wedding, Moabit oraz przedmieścia po stronie Tempelhofu i Schönebergu. W 1871 miasto zostało stolicą nowo powstałej Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Po I wojnie światowej w 1918 ogłoszono w Berlinie republikę. W 1920 na podstawie tzw. Ustawy o Dużym Berlinie ponownie znacznie rozszerzono obszar miasta, przyłączając kilka miast i kilkadziesiąt wsi. Berlin osiągnął wówczas około 4 mln mieszkańców. 27 sierpnia 1922 r. do sądu w Berlinie wpływa wniosek o rejestrację Związku Polaków w Niemczech. 3 grudnia 1922 r. sąd zatwierdza statut i odbywa się pierwsze Walne Zebranie Związku, na którym Stanisław Sierakowski zostaje wybrany pierwszym jego prezesem. 14 stycznia 1922 ukonstytuowała się 2. dzielnica Związku Polaków w Niemczech. Swoim zasięgiem obejmowała teren Berlina i Ziemi Połabskiej. 6 marca 1938 do Berlina przyjeżdża ok. 5000 Polaków z całej Rzeszy na I Kongres Polaków w Niemczech. Po przejęciu władzy przez nazistów w 1933 Berlin stał się stolicą III Rzeszy. W 1936 odbyły się w Berlinie igrzyska olimpijskie. Planowano znaczną rozbudowę miasta na stolicę świata (tzw. plan Germania Alberta Speera), czemu przeszkodziła klęska Niemiec w II wojnie światowej. W czasie alianckich bombardowań i walk o zdobycie Berlina przez wojska radzieckie i polskie, znaczne obszary zabudowy zostały dosłownie zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Po II wojnie światowej Berlin został podzielony na 4 sektory okupacyjne przezaliantów. Stąd też przed ponownym zjednoczeniem Niemiec miasto było podzielone na część wschodnią stanowiącą sektor radziecki i od 1949 stolicę NRD i część zachodnią (Berlin Zachodni) będącą specjalnym obszarem administrowanym przez aliantów ze statusem zbliżonym do wolnego miasta (błędem jest stwierdzenie, że Berlin Zachodni należał do RFN) powstałą z francuskiego, brytyjskiego i amerykańskiego sektora okupacyjnego. W latach 1948–1949 Sowieci wprowadzili blokadę Berlina Zachodniego, na co alianci zachodni odpowiedzieli uruchomieniem mostu powietrznego z zaopatrzeniem. W latach 1961–1989 Berlin Zachodni był otoczony murem, którego zburzenie w 1989 r. stanowi symbol zjednoczenia dwóch części miasta oraz dwóch państw niemieckich. Decyzją Bundestagu, od 1991 Berlin jest stolicą zjednoczonych Niemiec. Od 1999 w Berlinie swoje siedziby mają parlament i rząd. Gospodarka Berlin jest ważnym ośrodkiem gospodarczym i finansowym. Przemysł głównie elektroniczny (m.in. firma Siemens, AEG), maszynowy, środków transportu i odzieżowy. Miasto stanowi ważny ośrodek handlowy organizujący międzynarodowe targi i wystawy o znaczeniu nie tylko niemieckim, europejskim, ale cały szereg z nich (międzynarodowe targi kolejnictwa InnoTrans, Internationale Tourismus-Börse(Międzynarodowa Giełda Turystyczna), Internationale Funkausstellung(Międzynarodowa Wystawa Radiowa), Internationale Grüne Woche Berlin (Berliński Międzynarodowy Zielony Tydzień)) – światowym. Prym wśród organizatorów pełniąTargi Berlińskie. Transport Miasto stanowi węzeł transportu drogowego, kolejowego, lotniczego oraz wodnego. Transport drogowy Autostrady Autostrady*Autostrada A10 (Berliner Ring) – zewnętrzna obwodnica autostradowa Berlina *Autostrada A100 (Stadtring) – wewnętrzna obwodnica autostradowa Berlina *Autostrada A102 – lokalna *Autostrada A103 – lokalna *Autostrada A104 – lokalna *Autostrada A105 – lokalna *Autostrada A111 – lokalna, łącznik obwodnicy A10 *Autostrada A113 – lokalna, łącznik Lista wypunktowanaobwodnicy A10 *Autostrada A114 – lokalna, łącznik obwodnicy A10 *Autostrada A115 – lokalna, łącznik obwodnicy A10 (AVUS) *Autostrada A117 – lokalna Transport kolejowy Osobny artykuł: Transport kolejowy w Berlinie. Kolej z Berlina do Poczdamu była drugą na terenie Niemiec i została uruchomiona w 1838, biegnąc z obecnego placu Poczdamskiego przez Steglitz, Zehlendorf i Novawes do Poczdamu. W XIX wieku w Berlinie powstało 9 dworców czołowych kolei dalekobieżnych. Z czasem poszczególne koleje połączono ze sobą – wpierw linią przetokową, zastąpioną później przez linię pierścieniową (zwaną Ring lub Psią Głową) i linią średnicową wschód-zachód na estakadzie. Od lat 60. XIX w. kursowały w Berlinie pociągi podmiejskie i regionalne, z biegiem czasu otrzymywały własne tory, zaś od 1924 zostały przekształcone w elektryczną kolej miejską S-Bahn. Dla kolei S-Bahn zbudowano w latach 1934–1939 tunel północ-południe. W latach 50. w związku ze spadkiem dalekobieżnego ruchu kolejowego zamknięto wszystkie dworce czołowe Berlina. W maju 2006 otwarto nowy centralny dworzec, na skrzyżowaniu linii wschód-zachód i drugiego tunelu północ-południe, pod nazwąBerlin Hauptbahnhof, podczas budowy zwanego też karkołomną nazwą Berlin Hauptbahnhof-Lehrter Bahnhof na pamiątkę istniejącego tam wcześniej dworca Lehrter Bahnhof. Główne dworce dalekobieżne Berlina: *Berlin-Gesundbrunnen (otwarty 28 maja 2006) *Berlin Hauptbahnhof (dawniej Berlin Hauptbahnhof-Lehrter Bahnhof, Berlin Lehrter Stadtbahnhof, otwarty 28 maja 2006) *Berlin-Lichtenberg *Berlin Ostbahnhof (za czasów NRD przez pewien czas Berlin Hauptbahnhof) *Berlin Südkreuz (dawniej Berlin Papestraße, otwarty 28 maja 2006) *Berlin-Wannsee (niewielkie znaczenie transportowe) *Berlin-Spandau (połączenia w kierunku zachodnim) *Berlin Zoologischer Garten (od 28 maja 2006 tylko pociągi dalekobieżne prywatnego przewoźnika Connex) Największe dworce regionalne: *Berlin-Charlottenburg *Berlin Friedrichstraße *Berlin Alexanderplatz *Berlin Potsdamer Platz W Berlinie kursuje najstarsze w Niemczech metro (1902), posiadające obecnie 10 linii, z czego 14% tras znajduje się na powierzchni. Transport lotniczy Osobny artykuł: Lotniska w Berlinie. Berlin obsługiwany jest przez dwa lotniska: Schönefeld i Tegel. Do 2008 na obszarze byłego Berlina Zachodniego działało lotnisko Tempelhof. Berlińskimi lotniskami zarządza spółka Berliner Flughäfen. Kultura Berlin, w porównaniu z innymi stolicami europejskimi, posiada bardzo dużą liczbę zabytków. Prócz tego znaleźć tu można wiele muzeów i innych instytucji kultury. Interesujące są także miejskie ogrody. Opery: *Deutsche Oper *Staatsoper Unter den Linden *Komische Oper *Neuköllner Oper Orkiestry symfoniczne: *Berliner Philharmoniker (dyr. muz. sir Simon Rattle) *Deutsches Symphonie-Orchester Berlin (dyr. muz. Ingo Metzmacher) *Staatskapelle Berlin (dyr. muz. Daniel Barenboim) *Rundfunk-Sinfonieorchester Berlin (dyr. muz. Marek Janowski) *Konzerthausorchester Berlin (dyr. muz. Lothar Zagrosek) *Orchester Berliner Musikfreunde (amatorska) Zespoły muzyki dawnej: *Akademie für Alte Musik Berlin *Berliner Barock-Compagney Chóry: *Berliner Singakademie *RIAS Kammerchor *Philharmonischer Chor Berlin *Rundfunkchor Berlin *Schöneberger Sängerknaben *Studio-Chor Berlin Teatry: *Schaubühne *Volksbühne *Deutsches Theater *Berliner Ensemble *Theater des Westens *Theater am Potsdamer Platz *Friedrichstadtpalast W Berlinie od 1989 do 2010 odbywała się (z przerwami w latach 2004–2005) największa na świecie impreza techno – Love Parade. W największej z nich brało udział ponad milion osób. Zabytki *Reichstag *Mur Berliński *Siegessäule – kolumna zwycięstwa *Ewangelicki Kościół Pamięci cesarza Wilhelma I *Wyspa Muzeów: Muzeum Pergamońskie (Zbiory Sztuki Starożytnej, Muzeum Azji Przedniej, Muzeum Sztuki Islamskiej), Stare Muzeum (Muzeum Egipskie iAntikensammlung), Muzeum im. Bodego, Nowe Muzeum, Stara Galeria Narodowa *Muzeum Żydowskie *Ratusz *Pałac Charlottenburg *Nowa Synagoga *Zamek Bellevue W parku Volkspark Friedrichshain w Berlinie w rejonie Virchowstraße i Werneuchener Straße znajduje się cmentarz polskich żołnierzy poległych w 1945 podczas operacji berlińskiej. W północnej części parku w 1972 wzniesiono pomnik (Denkmal des polnischen Soldaten) projektu zespołu polsko-niemieckiego (Zofia Wolska, Tadeusz Ladziana, Arnd Wittig i Günther Merkel), na którym umieszczono napis „Für eure und unsere Freiheit” (Za naszą i waszą wolność). : Zobacz też: Atrakcje turystyczne Berlina i Muzea w Berlinie. ''Nauka i oświata'' Uniwersytet Humboldta W Berlinie jest 17 szkół wyższych, które mają około 150 000 studentów: *Freie Universität Berlin około 40 840 studentów, *Beuth Hochschule für Technik – University of Applied Sciences około 9500 studentów, *Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin około 36 423 studentów, *Technische Universität Berlin około 29 783 studentów, *Universität der Künste Berlin. Rada Europejskiego Instytutu Technologii i Innowacji (EIT)[7] 16 grudnia 2009 wyznaczyła centra pierwszych trzech Węzłów Wiedzy i Innowacji. Uczelnie z Berlina będą brać udział w pracach Węzła Informatycznego i Klimatycznego. Religia Źródło: Wszystkie dane pochodzą z tygodnika Idziemy nr 29 z 2010. Sport Stadion Olimpijski w Berlinie*piłka nożna – Hertha BSC, 1. FC Union Berlin *hokej na lodzie – Eisbären Berlin *koszykówka – ALBA Berlin *piłka ręczna – Füchse Berlin *siatkówka – Berlin Recycling Volleys 9 lipca 2006 na stadionie Olympiastadion Berlin odbył się Finał Mistrzostw Świata w Piłce nożnej pomiędzy Włochami a Francją. W Berlinie odbywa się Maraton Berliński, który ze względu na wyniki w nim osiągane jest uznawany za „najszybszy” maraton świata. W 2009 miasto gościło lekkoatletyczne mistrzostwa świata. Przestępczość W 2013 roku na terenie Berlina popełniono łącznie ponad 503 tys. przestępstw. Dość niebezpiecznym rejonem jest centralny kiez Regierungsviertel ([http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitte_(dzielnica_Berlina) dzielnica Mitte]). To tutaj dochodziło najczęściej (w przeliczeniu na 1000 mieszk.) do kradzieży rowerów (w całym mieście zgłoszono ponad 26,5 tys. takich zdarzeń) oraz uszkodzeń mienia (w całym Berlinie - 43,5 tys.). W tym samym rejonie dochodziło także najczęściej do kradzieży w ogóle (w całym Berlinie - ponad 226 tys.). Kiez Regierungsviertel jest także miejscem, gdzie najczęściej dochodziło do aktów wandalizmu w postaci graffiti (w całym Berlinie - ponad 9,6 tys. takich zdarzeń). Samochody w stolicy Niemiec w roku 2013 kradzione były łącznie ponad 6,6 tys. razy, najczęściej w dzielnicy [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halensee_(dzielnica_Berlina) Halensee]. Podpaleń odnotowano 973. Do uszkodzeń ciała (w tym: groźnych) dochodziło najczęściej w rejonie Kurfürstendamm (w całym Berlinie - 52,1 tys.). Naruszenia prawa związane z narkotykami odnotowano 13,3 tys. razy (najczęściej w kiezie Schillerpromenade oraz Südliche Luisenstadt). Policja odnotowała ponadto 11,5 tys. włamań do mieszkań i domów (najczęściej w dzielnicy [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grunewald_(dzielnica_Berlina) Grunewald]). Współpraca Miejscowości partnerskie: Okręg administracyjny Mitte* Bruksela, Belgia *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/W%C4%99gry Budapeszt, Węgry *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentyna Buenos Aires, Argentyna *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonezja Dżakarta, Indonezja *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wielka_Brytania Londyn, Wielka Brytania *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stany_Zjednoczone Los Angeles, Stany Zjednoczone *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiszpania Madryt, Hiszpania *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meksyk Meksyk, Meksyk *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosja Moskwa, Rosja *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francja Paryż, Francja *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chi%C5%84ska_Republika_Ludowa Pekin, Chiny *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czechy Praga, Czechy *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turcja Stambuł, Turcja *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzbekistan Taszkent, Uzbekistan *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japonia Tokio, Japonia *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polska Warszawa, Polska[9] *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namibia Windhuk, Namibia W ramach Partnerstwa-Odra Berlin razem z landami Brandenburgia, Meklemburgia-Pomorze Przednie i Saksoniawspółpracuje z zachodnimi województwami Polski: dolnośląskim, lubuskim, wielkopolskim i zachodniopomorskim oraz z pięcioma największymi miastami Polski zachodniej: z Poznaniem, Szczecinem, Wrocławiem, Gorzowem Wielkopolskim iZieloną Górą[10][11]. Galeria Berlin,1.png|Herb Berlina Berlin,2.gif|Flaga Berlina Berlin,4.jpg|Brama Brandenburska za dnia Berlin,5.jpg|Brama Brandenburska w nocy Berlin,8.jpg|Katedra berlińska Berlin,9.jpg|Stadion Olimpijski w Berlinie Berlin,7.jpg|Reichstag Berlin,6.jpg|Okręg administracyjny Mitte nocą Berlin,10.jpg|Samolot Air Berlin Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Artykuły z Wikipedii Kategoria:Strony z odwołaniami do nieistniejących plików Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Miasta Unii Europejskiej Kategoria:Berlin Kategoria:Unia Europejska